Take the Shot
by xMissyMaex
Summary: Based off the Falling Skies web comic. Ben just didn't know why he couldn't kill that skitter. One-shot.


(I don't own anything! Used the dialogue from the web comic and added my own background text as to what was happening and what was going on with Ben. Enjoy!)

"I got it." Ben groaned after about the 30th lesson on shooting etiquette from Hal. He could do this; he was strong so why shouldn't he be able to? Hal and Ben were sitting on the roof of a small, old wooden shack scouting out the area. The others were down further into the city. A telescope was resting close to the edge of the roof, and much to their surprise (and relief) nothing had come in sight yet. "Guess we'll find out. Anyhow, it's time I stepped up," Ben walked over to the telescope, casually taking a glance through it, "Weaver's patrols have been reporting a lot of…hey." He stopped, positioning the telescope to the right slightly. Hal turned his head to Ben.

"Hey what?" Ben stepped to the right more, pointing down near a street corner."Smoke. Over there." Hal placed his hand to his forehead, eyeing the scene skeptically.

"Where? I don't see it." He cupped his eye over the telescope, trying to reposition it to where Ben was talking about. He adjusted the focus, position…maybe the height?

"And…" Ben gasped, causing Hal to jump. "Someone's coming. On a motorcycle!" Hal groaned, frustrated. He shoved Ben to the side trying to see it from his point of view.

"Where are you seeing this?" Ben shoved back, taking in the scene again.

"Oh crap! It's Dai! Hal…it's Dai!" Another look through the telescope.

"There! I've got him." Hal sighed in relief. It was short lived though as he took in Dai's current physical state. "He looks hurt. I don't see the rest of the squad, but…" He trailed off, watching two skitters flanking Dai's left and right side, "…he's not alone." Hal took a moment to assess the situation; they didn't have much time, and no doubt needed to act quick. He was quick to raise his gun. "I've got the skitter on the left! You got the other?" He didn't even bother turning to Ben while he carefully aimed for the left. He didn't miss of course, and the skitter crumpled to the ground as the metal bullets shot through it.

"Yeah…I think so…" There was no doubting the slight hitch in his voice: hesitation. But the skitters were advancing on Dai quickly.

"Take the shot, Ben!" Hal barked. "Take it!" There was no answer from Ben. "Ben? Hurry! Take the shot!" The desperation in his voice was growing-too late. Hal lit up the skitter, mere feet from Dai. He tilted his head, taking a quick look through the telescope at the skitter. Hal sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I got them but…" Anger suddenly shot through him, reminding him just how close Dai had come to his death down there. He whirled to face Ben, "what the hell happened, Ben? Why didn't you shoot?" He gritted his teeth, staring down at his brother with rage. Ben was caught off guard; he didn't know the answer.

"I…I couldn't get a clean shot…" He thought quickly. Yeah, that must be it. Hal had the shot, and it was better to leave it to someone more experienced then to accidentally take out Dai. Hal sighed again, shaking his head. He turned to walk away. Ben started to follow, "don't worry. I'll do better next time…"

"Save it for later," Hal interrupted, obviously still annoyed, "we have to see what's up with Dai." He edged closer to the side of the roof, starting to descend down the ladder that was against it. Ben obeyed, following close behind, lowering himself off the edge to jump down.

He trudged along behind Hal, his question tugging at Ben the whole time. Why didn't he shoot? Not a clean shot. Why didn't he take the shot at that skitter? Wasn't the right position. Not a clean shot, bad aim, terrible positioning. No…clean shot, picture perfect aim…exactly the right positioning. Why didn't he shoot? Why didn't he take the damn shot at that skitter? He didn't know.

He honestly didn't know.

(Yeah, so um I'm sorry if the formatting is weird, but there was quite a bit of dialogue. Anywho, I read the latest additions to the Falling Skies web comic series and this idea literally came to me in a second. It's 10:00pm and I really had to get this down.)


End file.
